Pictures of Lily
by AlvinFan07
Summary: "You don't need pictures of me to have a little fun, Miles." --LILEY ONESHOT--


**Hello people :) This is a new oneshot that I have been working on for the past few days and finally finished it. This was inspired by the song "Pictures of Lily" by The Who. If you haven't heard it, you should. Know why? Cos The Who is awesome. Anyways, I came up with this while chatting with TheBoredOne85, so this is for you! You've been patient with me on getting this darn thing posted, haha. I tried to make it interesting, sooo yea lol. Enjoy :)**

-Pictures of Lily-

Miley Stewart sighed as she started picking up dirty laundry off her floor and placing them into a laundry basket her father had oh so kindly given her to use. It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon and she was stuck inside cleaning her bedroom. Robbie Ray had told her countless times to get it cleaned, but with Hannah and school, the task kept getting pushed aside. So here she was, wasting a perfectly good day inside when she could be at the beach with her girlfriend, Lilly Truscott. That would definitely be more fun.

Shaking her head, Miley walked over to her stereo and placed a CD of The Who (Greatest Hits) into the device and pressed play. Music always made things go by more quickly and right now, that's all she wanted. Since she was bored out of her mind, Miley started dancing and singing along with 'The Kids are Alright', making the most out of the situation she was in. Eventually, she got all the clothes into the basket and then started working on organizing her desk. It was a _huge _mess filled with books, papers, pens, pencils, you name it. Miley was just about done with cleaning her desk when the song 'Pictures of Lily' started playing. She froze. It was no secret that the brunette loved this song. Her attention stayed focused on the lyrics as she found herself staring at one of her favorite, incredibly sexy pictures of Lilly. The blonde was lying on her beach towel, soaking wet with her arm draped over her forehead, and her right leg crossed over her bent left knee. Miley gulped as images started flashing through her mind.

_'I used to wake up in the morning  
I used to feel so bad  
I got so sick of having sleepless nights  
I went and told my dad_

_He said, "Son now here's some little something"_  
_And stuck them on my wall_  
_And now my nights ain't quite so lonely_  
_In fact I, I don't feel bad at all_

_Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful_  
_Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night_  
_Pictures of Lily solved my childhood problems_  
_Pictures of Lily helped me feel alright.'_

Taking the picture in her hands, Miley, in a trance, walked over to her bed. Her legs shook and her breathing became labored when her imagination started overwhelming her. She and Lilly had been dating for close to a year now and the furthest they have gone was second base. This idea has crossed Miley's mind before, but never with such intensity like this. Never.

'_Pictures of Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Pictures of Lily'_

Moaning, Miley let her hand wonder down to the waistband of her skinny jeans; lightly tracing her own stomach. Although, in her mind, it was Lilly doing all the teasing gestures. Fire erupted into the pit of her stomach, spreading all throughout her body and settling hard in her center. The lyrics to the song seemed to be far off in the distance when her arousal continued to rise. Slowly, after setting her picture of Lilly down next to her on the bed, Miley unzipped her jeans, allowing enough room for her hand to slip into. A staggered groan released from deep within her throat when her fingers came in contact with her very wet center. Miley allowed the song to play on; Lilly filling her mind making her more than happy to be alone right now.

_'And then one day things weren't quite so fine  
I fell in love with Lily  
I asked my dad where Lily I could find  
He said, "Son, now don't be silly"_

_"She's been dead since 1929"_  
_Oh, how I cried that night_  
_If only I'd been born in Lily's time_  
_It would have been alright_

_Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful_  
_Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night_

_For me and Lily are together in my dreams_  
_And I ask you, "Hey mister, have you ever seen"_  
_"Pictures of Lily?"_

Sweat trickled down Miley's brow. With all her strength, the brunette had managed to reach for her stereo remote to put the song on repeat. Then she had added two fingers into herself and she wanted nothing more than a toe-curling release that would satisfy her. It was building up more and more; her speed picking up, circling her clit with her thumb. Miley was so close but the sound of her door opening stopped her actions almost immediately.

Lilly entered the doorway right as Miley's hand darted out from her jeans. The blonde stood there for a second looking at the panicked look on her girlfriend's flushed face. "Um… What's going on?" she hesitantly asked.

"N-Nothing!" Miley rushed out, forgetting that her jeans were still unzipped. Lilly noticed this.

"Oh really?" Lilly smirked, making her way over to Miley who was now trying to zip up her pants. "Doesn't look like nothing." She watched as Miley kept her eyes down, wiping her right hand onto her bed sheets. Then the lyrics of the song finally registered into the blonde's mind, causing a smile to spread across her glowing face.

Miley tried to think of something to say but her mind and body were too fogged over with an arousal so intense she didn't know what to do with it. Well, she knew what she wanted to _do _with it, but… "L-Lilly, I… I, um…" Soft lips pressed against her own, stopping whatever it was she was about to say.

Lilly pulled back after a moment. "So… You get turned on by my pictures, huh?" she whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

A bright blush spread across Miley's face; biting her bottom lip. "Um, I…Er…Yes," she stammered. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't be…" Lilly moved, settling herself on Miley's lap, straddling her with her thighs. "Wouldn't you prefer the _real _Lilly though?" Her voice was low and husky as she spoke into Miley's ear, causing the singer to shiver.

"Wh-What?" Miley squeaked.

Chuckling, Lilly traced her fingers down Miley's neck, stopping at the very tip of the collar on the purple v-neck t-shirt. "You don't need pictures of me to have a little fun, Miles." Lilly's eyes bore into Miley's; lust and desire rising between the two.

Miley was frozen in place, not quite believing this was actually happening. "Are…Are you… What are you t-trying to s-say…?" Her voice was still high pitched. This entertained the blonde.

Leaning in, Lilly captured the brunette's lips in a slow, passionate kiss, pressing their fronts together. "I think you know," she whispered.

Gulping, Miley shakily placed her hands on Lilly's waist. The kiss continued and Miley was sure she was going to explode from being turned on so much. She didn't think it was possible to feel quite like this. It was new. It was…exciting. Suddenly, she pulled back, panting for air, resting her forehead against Lilly's. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"We've been dating for almost a year now, Miles," Lilly lovingly spoke. "I just… I thought you wanted this because, well…you know…"

"I do," she groaned. "So much…" She then cupped Lilly's face with her hands, kissing her for all she was worth. Sparks shot through her body when Lilly started to lean more into her; laying her onto her back. "W-Wait…" she managed to say between kisses. Lilly looked at her with all the understanding in the world. She sighed. "I…I want to, um…you know, _do _stuff, I just…I'm not sure if I'm ready, ready…"

"Okay… I wouldn't want to push you, Miley. Just let me know if I go too far, all right?" Lilly replied.

Miley nodded and was soon brought back into a loving kiss. Hands started roaming and clothes were soon starting to be shed. Miley let in a sharp intake of breath when Lilly tugged her shirt off and started lightly sucking on her collar bone. "G-God, Lilly…" she moaned.

Smiling, Lilly tugged down on Miley's jeans. Her soft, reassuring kisses soothed Miley and she knew the brunette trusted her. Once Miley was clad in her matching pink bra and panties, Lilly's breathing quickened. As fast as she could, she tore off her own shirt and her board shorts, leaving her in her green undergarments.

With wide eyes, Miley took in the sight of her girlfriend. This was far more different than seeing her in a swimsuit. "Y-You're beautiful, Lilly," she managed to say.

"So are you, Miles…" A sincere smile was shared between them before Lilly claimed Miley's lips once again. She lowered her body onto her girlfriends; both of them groaning at the close contact of their bodies pressed up against the others. The blonde's hands clung to Miley's shoulders when they started grinding their centers together. Lilly let out a loud gasp at the sensation. "M-Miles…"

Miley could feel herself growing more aroused; the wetness between her legs soaking through her panties. "Lilly, p-please!" Her hands had a vice grip on the skater's hips, pulling her closer into her. Teeth lightly sunk into her neck, resulting in a squeal of delight that ring out in the bedroom.

Lilly, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, rocked hard against her girlfriend. Miley's squeal had nearly driven her over the edge so she picked up her pace, panting heavily into the brunette's ear. "Y-Yes…Yes, Miley…" The action of long, slender, smooth legs being wrapped around her encouraged her thrust even harder, if at all possible. She knew she was close, and by the way Miley's body trembled beneath hers, Lilly knew she was as well.

"Lilly…" Miley's nails dug into the blonde's sides. "L-Lilly!" she cried out, an orgasm sending her body into rigid trembles. That feeling only sparked something inside Lilly, resulting in her coming hard right at that moment.

"Miley!" she cried. After the spinning in her head settled, she collapsed on top of Miley, gasping for air.

Miley's arms loosened around Lilly, heavy panting making her chest rise and fall quickly with Lilly's head resting atop them. Eventually, a small smile graced her lips. "I…I love you, Lils," she said between puffs of breath.

"I love you t-to, Miles," Lilly replied, snuggling close into the warm body beneath hers. Minutes past before they felt strong enough to move. Lilly only moved as far as burying her face into Miley's neck. She was far too comfortable to get off.

"…That was _definitely _better than fantasizing with your photos," Miley spoke suddenly. Lilly laughed.

"I'd sure hope so… That was amazing, hun." Lilly lifted her head and brushed her lips over Miley's. "Maybe sometime, in the near future, we can make this even more amazing…"

"Perhaps." Miley smiled. "If this is what I get for just, you know…with your pictures, then maybe I should do it more often."

"I'm not complaining at all," replied Lilly, smiling.

Caressing Lilly's face, Miley said, "Our one year anniversary is next month…"

"That it is." The blonde liked where this was going.

Miley kissed her soundly. "Can we keep doing _this _and see how things are by then?" Her voice was hesitant, which saddened Lilly. She didn't want Miley to think they had to do anything she didn't want to do.

"We'll do anything you want, Miles. I'm not here to push you into anything. This was great and I'll go at any kind of pace you want to go."

"You're the best, Lils…" Miley's face nuzzled into her girl's slightly damp hair, feeling sleep starting to take over her body. She yawned. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Lilly kissed Miley's chest before shutting her eyes. She was _very _happy she came over when she did. She'll never hear the song 'Picture's of Lily' the same way ever again; and she loved it.

* * *

**Awww, they're so cute, lol. Hopefully that was ok lol. I enjoyed writing it :) Let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading! :)  
P.S. I'm still working on the next update to "Here Without You, Miley" so I'm hoping to get that up in the near future.**


End file.
